Diamonds in the rough
by Pebble28
Summary: Ashley and Vanessa are best friends, when 2 guys, rich guys move into the villa down the street. everything turns upside down! This story is based on something....can you guess what?
1. Friends, a Party and nasty comments

**Chapter 1**

Surresh was a small town near Los Angeles. There were small houses and lots of trees and nature. The people who lived there weren't rich but not as poor as church rats. Vanessa Hudgens was no exception.

Vanessa and her best friend Ashley Tisdale lived in Surresh ever since they were born. They met in kindergarten and were friends ever since. Now they are in High School, and they're still like sisters.

'Come on Ash, we're going to be so late! Mrs. T is going to kill us!' Vanessa shouted to her best friend.

'I don't care! I can't walk any faster. We should buy a car.' Ashley replied while pouting at her friend.

'Yes, we should. You buy one with your imaginary money!' They both started laughing.

'We could always steal one!' Ashley joked. She caught up with Vanessa and they linked arms.

'I heard someone bought it!' Vanessa said while pointing at a huge house. It was a beautiful white house with fences.'

Ashley nodded. 'Must be someone rich, like…a millionaire!'

They kept walking until they arrived at school. They were late, as usual.

They started running to their English class.

'We're so sorry Mrs T.' Ashley started. 'Yeah, it was……TRAFFIC!' Vanessa shouted. She couldn't think of anything else and Mrs. T didn't know they didn't have a car.

'Well fine, but this is the last time. Next time you girls will both get detention!' Mrs T. said.

They sat down and smiled at each other. No detention. Mrs T. rocks!

After English class they had a break. They looked for their friends in the cafeteria and joined them. 'He guys!' Vanessa greeted her other friends. No one replied, they were all busy talking.

'Yes, I heard'

'I heard it's an old man, a billionaire'

'No, it's Bill Gates.'

'My mother told me it's a 18-yeard old girl.'

'GUYS!' Ashley shouted. 'Stop it, let's just wait and see.'

Everybody laughed and Vanessa said: 'Yes, but I am reaaallly curious.' Everybody nodded.

After school Ashley and Vanessa started walking home. 'He V? wanna have a sleepover?'

'Yay, I love sleepovers. I'll bring popcorn, you pick the movies.'

Vanessa entered her house and looked for her sister Stella.

'He Stel, so you happen to know who bought the huuuge white house 2 blocks from here?'

'Of course I know everything. It's erm….what was their name,' Stella started thinking. 'Oh right! Grabeel, the Grabeel family. They have a 18-year old son named Lucas.'

'Ok,' Vanessa just nodded and looked for some popcorn.

Meanwhile, In Ashley's house…

'Ashley thank god you're home! You have to look your best come on, we have a guest tonight. I invited the family who bought the house 2 blocks from here. They have a son, Lucas, he's perfect for you, rich, rich and RICH!'

Ashley's mother was a nice women but she was obsessed with money. Whenever they would meet someone rich she tried to hook him up with Ashley or her other daughter. Ashley was sick of it. She didn't want someone rich, just someone who loved her for who she was.

'But mom, I invited Vanessa for a sleepover.' Ashley said to her mother, who was still running around like a lunatic.

'Well, Vanessa is a good girl. Just tell her to behave, and warn her not to try anything with Lucas. He's yours!' Ashley sighed and went to her room.

An hour later she heard her mother opening the front door. 'Oh Ness, it's you. Just go upstairs and get ready with Ashley.'

Vanessa looked at her outfit. _What is wrong with what I'm wearing?_

She ran upstairs and went in Ashley's room. 'He Ash,' she greeted.

'Good you're here! You have to help me tonight. I can't let my mom force me to like a rich guy!'

Vanessa laughed. 'she can't force you, you know? And who knows maybe he's really cute!'

Ashley threw a pillow and Vanessa threw it back. 'He!' she yelled. 'Watch it, I just did my hair if you mess it up your mom will kill me!'

Ashley started laughing.

15 minutes later the girls heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Tisdale came in, she looked like she just ran over her puppy or something.

'Mom what's wrong?' Ashley asked. Her mom shrugged and said: 'They cancelled.'

Her mom walked away again. Ashley couldn't help but smile. She said: 'I'm really sorry for my mom but…this is great!'

The next day Vanessa and Ashley woke up. They fell asleep during the third movie of the night.

'He Ash, isn't tonight Katie's party?'

'Omgosh, it is! I totally forgot!' she practically screamed.

At 8:30 they were both dressed and ready to go to the party.

'Great,' Ashley whined. 'Walking……again.'

They linked arms and walked on without saying a word. Until Ashley said: 'Wow, V look at that car!' A car passed, it was a limo! Vanessa just stared at it.

They saw the car stop in front of Katie's house, but no one got out of the car.

Ashley and Vanessa entered Katie's house and congratulated her. They started dancing, but suddenly everybody stopped. 'He what's up?' Vanessa asked. The girl just pointed. Vanessa looked in the direction she pointed and saw two guys and a girl entering. 'That's Lucas Grabeel, and his even richer friend Zac Efron.' Vanessa looked at the proud guy who stood next to Lucas. He was handsome, but he looked like he hated to be here.

A few minutes later when everyone was dancing, Lucas and his friends walked up to Vanessa and Ashley. 'Hello, I'm Lucas Grabeel,' he said shyly 'and this is my sister Jennifer, and my best friend Zac Efron.'

Ashley just smiled. She couldn't say a word. She never saw a cuter guy. 'He, I'm Vanessa Hudgens and this is Ashley Tisdale.' Lucas smiled.

When the next song started paying he asked Ashley: 'Can I have this dance?' they both started laughing and she took his hand.

'Do you like dancing, Zac?' Vanessa asked. 'No,' he answered before walking away.

Vanessa just stared at his back.

After the music stopped Ashley and Vanessa went to the hallway. They were behind everyone's coats. They stopped giggling when they heard voices. 'Lots of pretty girls here, and they're all very nice. I'm going to like it here.' Lucas said.

'You were dancing with the only pretty girl in the room, and I think this is below us.'

'Well, her friend is really pretty, what's her name? Oh Vanessa!' Lucas replied. Vanessa smiled and whispered: 'Ah he's so cute, you are so going to marry him!' Ashley slapped her.

'She pretty? I think she's plain, nothing special.' Zac said.

Ashley's eyes widened. 'That's so mean!' Vanessa was mad, who was he to judge? She heard Ashley cursing and told her to be quiet.

'It's ok, It's not like I want him to like me.' Vanessa whispered.

**So this is my second Zanessa fic!**

**hope you like it and PLEASE review!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zac, Lucas, Vanessa or Ashley...that would be weird!**


	2. Meeting Nathan

**Chapter 2**

The morning after the party, Ashley was at Vanessa's place and asked: 'Can I use your laptop?' Vanessa was in the shower and replied: 'Of course!'

Ashley opened her mail and started screaming.

'Vanesssaaaa!!!!! I have an Email from Lucas!´

She opened it as soon as Vanessa was in the room and started reading:

_Dear Ashley,_

_I had fun dancing with you last night. I hope you had a great time._

_I decided to give a party, it´s next Saturday. You and Vanessa are invited._

_Hope you can make it!_

_Lucas_

Ashley glowed. ´Yay, a party!´ Vanessa yelled and she slapped Ashley. ´Stop blushing…it´s laaaammmee!´ Ashley got up and started chasing Vanessa. ´Oh I forgot to tell you,´ Vanessa suddenly said. ´I met this great guy last night, his name is Nathan Jones. He´s new too.´

´Ooooh and look who´s blushing now,´ Ashley teased.

They both started laughing and decided to go shopping. ´Well, we don´t have millions but we can buy a nice dress with our saving from work.´ Ashley said. Vanessa shrugged. She wanted to buy a nice Prada or Versace. She wished she could be rich for just one day, just one day without thinking how much money you can spend. That would be great.

They took the bus to the mall and decided to eat something first. They looked for a café.

´Ashley? Vanessa?´ they heard a voice say. It was Lucas. ´Good to see you, you got my email?´ he asked Ashley. Ashley nodded.

´Hello,´ they heard another voice say. This one was from Zac Efron. He kept looking at Vanessa and she was getting annoyed. What does he think he´s doing? Lucas offered his arms to Vanessa and Ashley and they took it. Leaving Zac standing there with Jennifer.

´You must be so bored.´ Jennifer whispered. ´No, I´m not,´ Zac said.

´Well then I bet I know what you´re thinking,´ she replied. ´I doubt it,´ he answered.

´You are thinking what a waste of time these people are and that we should have stayed in New York. Am I close?´ she smiled. ´No, you couldn´t be more wrong. I´m thinking how I could be so blind. I didn´t even saw the sparkles in her beautiful brown eyes last night.´ he smiled while looking at Vanessa, who was now laughing. ´not to mention her gorgeous laugh.´ Jennifer looked him as if he was joking but as soon as she saw his face she knew he wasn´t and started walking away.

This can´t be true. I have to stop thinking about her. She´s poor, probably a gold-digger just like her friend. Zac thought to himself.

They were now in a store and Vanessa looked at a green dress. ´Do you like it?´ she asked Zac. ´No, it looks cheap.´ he replied. Vanessa didn´t say anything she tried to be nice but she couldn´t, he was so arrogant.

After Lucas, Zac and Jennifer left Vanessa bumped into Nathan. ´He Nate!´ she greeted him. ´Nessa, how are you?´ ´Good,´ she replied. She introduced him to Ashley and Nate asked ´Did I just see Efron?´ Vanessa nodded. ´I hate him,´ Nate told her. ´When we were kids my dad worked for his dad. We were really good friends. When my dad past away, Mr. Efron took me in and treated me as if I was his own son. 2 years ago when he died, Zac refused to give me the money I was promised in the will. I didn´t want to fight over it, Mr. Efron wouldn´t have wanted that. So now he´s rich and I´m well… poor.´ He sighed.

´He´s an even bigger ass then I thought he was!´ Vanessa shouted. ´How could someone do that, ignoring his father´s wish! Who does he think he is?´

'it's ok, I'm happy,' Nathan smiled. Vanessa looked at him and smiled back. 'so I guess you are not invited to Lucas' party?' Nathan shook his head and said: 'No, But I have to go now, I'll see you soon ok?' He waved and took off.

'That was weird,' Ashley said. Vanessa just slapped her friend and started walking. 'Nes, wait!' Ashley yelled and ran towards Vanessa. 'I mean it, he saw Zac and he was getting all nervous and left. Maybe he was lying about Zac.' Vanessa glared at Ashley and snapped: 'Oh yeah!?! Why the hell would he lie about something like that.' Ashley noticed her friend was getting angry and just shrugged.

Lucas came back and asked if they would like to join them for some drinks. They accepted his offer and walked to the café he had just pointed his finger at. 'Wow,' Vanessa said. The café was beautiful. 'Ugh, he still here?' she asked Lucas when she saw the guy next to his sister was Zac. 'Of course, why you don't like him?' Lucas asked her. 'Well let's just say he's………proud' Lucas didn't reply and they walked to the table.

Vanessa sat down and glared at Zac. Ugh, _I can't believe I'm sitting here…with him!_ She thought to herself. Zac's mind was occupied with more pleasant things. _She is gorgeous, but I have to stop thinking about her, my mother would kill me if I ever went out with her. She's beneath us, is she? Ah just look at her…_

Lucas stood up and said: 'Well now we really have to get going, we have to prepare the party!' he smiled at Ashley who smiled back. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, she giggled and started blushing. He said bye to Vanessa and left. Jessica told them she couldn't wait to see them at the party and Zac just nodded.

'oh Ness,' Ashley sighed 'I'm in love.'

I can't believe you guys got it on the first chapter! It's indeed Pride and Prejudice...I love that story

Now I know this is not exactly a Zanessa fic but just you wait! The fluff will come...hahahaha lol

Don't forget to review

xoxoxoxoxox

Pebble


	3. Golddigger

**Chapter 3**

It was now Monday morning and Vanessa was getting ready for school. She was brushing her teeth when she heard a car. She looked outside and saw a black SUV stopping in front of her house. She kept looking at it and then she saw a blonde coming out of the vehicle. It was Ashley.

'Vanessa Hudgens, get your butt out here right now or we'll all be late!' she yelled.

Vanessa grabbed her bag and went outside where she was greeted by Ashley, Lucas and Zac. 'He Ness, Lucas is gonna give us a ride!' she beamed. 'Why?' she asked confused. 'Isn't he going to private school?' Lucas walked up to them and heard what Vanessa said. 'No I'm not. I decided I want to go to the same school as you guys.' He smiled. 'So come on!'

Vanessa walked to the car. 'Good morning' she greeted Zac and to her surprise he greeted her back not just a nod no actual words! 'He, how are you?' Vanessa nodded:' I'm fine.' She still thought he was an asshole so she didn't want to know how he was doing.

Lucas drove them to school and when he pulled up in the parking lot everybody was staring at them. Ashley thanked him and she and Vanessa started looking for their friends. 'B!' she yelled when she saw a girl named Brianna walking by. The girl turned around and looked at Vanessa, then Ashley and then the car. She ran towards them and hissed: 'don't tell me that Lucas guy drove you guys to school!!' Vanessa laughed and said 'He did, I think he has a crush on Ashley.' B nodded and said 'Looks like Ashley likes him too.'

Vanessa smiled and nodded. She called Ashley and said goodbye to Lucas.

'So Ness, I told him we would have lunch with him and Zac.' Ashley smiled. 'Nooooo,' Vanessa whined 'Don't make me eat lunch with Zac.' She pouted at Ashley who just laughed. 'Stop it Vanessa, he's nice. Ok what he said about you at the party was mean but really he's a nice guy.' B had listened to every word and said 'I don't care if he's nice he's got and money and hell is he hot!'

Vanessa glared at Ashley and B and walked to her locker. Fine! They're right. She hated Zac but she couldn't deny that he was really, and I mean really hot.

_Ew, stop thinking about him Nessa. He's an asshole!_

When she entered her English class she saw the only empty seat was next to Zac, _Great!_

She looked at Ashley who was next to Lucas. _Thanks Ashley, what a great friend you are! _'He,' Zac greeted her. Vanessa nodded and he started talking. 'So, some friends we have eh?' Vanessa nodded. She really tried to hate him but that was hard when he was so nice to her. He smiled at her and she couldn't help it, she smiled back.

It was now lunch time and Ashley, Vanessa, Lucas and Zac found a table outside in the sun. everybody was staring at them and it bugged Vanessa. She kept yelling 'Stop the staring get a life!' but it didn't help. She heard several people say 'What are those hot guys doing with those dumb plain girls' or worse 'Oh they're total gold-diggers they should be ashamed.' It hurt Ashley when people said that and Vanessa didn't like it when Ashley was hurt.

Just then, Marissa walked by. Marissa was a rich, pretty, smart and a very popular cheerleader. Marissa was always nice to Vanessa but she was a bitch to Ashley. She and her friends walked by and started gossiping.

'Did you hear what Ashley did? She paid that Grabeel guy to sit with her!

Oh really? That can't be true! Why not? She's broke!

They started laughing and by now Vanessa was so angry she stood up and walked to the laughing group of girls.

'He!' she yelled. Marissa looked up and looked at Vanessa. 'What?'

'If you don't stop talking like that, I'll kick your ass!' she snapped. Marissa looked at her and said 'Fine I'll stop talking about the gold-digging b……' Before Marissa could finish the sentence Vanessa had punched her.

Marissa looked at her ad sneered 'Don't you ever touch me again, or you'll be sorry, very sorry. He turned to Lucas and smiled 'Bye Luke, I'm looking forward to your party.' She gave him and air-kiss and walked away followed by her friends.

Lucas gave her a small wave and looked at Ashley. 'Are you alright?' he asked her. Ashley nodded trying not to cry. She was afraid Lucas wouldn't like her because she didn't have any money. She knew it was superficial but she just wanted him to like her.

'I'm ok, thanks Ness.'

Vanessa gave her a small smile and took her hand. 'Come on, let's get to class.'

Here you go!

The next chappie

Pebble

PLEASE review!!!


	4. Only because he has such nice eyes

**Chapter 4**

3 days later Ashley was still sad. She couldn't get Marissa's words out of her head. She was scared Lucas would believe Marissa.

She heard her phone ringing but didn't answer.

A few moments later she heard her mother open the door.

'What do you mean she doesn't want to talk to anybody?!?' she heard Vanessa yell. 'Vanessa dear I don't know what happened but she has been rather down lately.' Her mother said, trying to calm down Vanessa.

'Oh, she'll talk to me!'

Ashley heard the stairs and after that a quick knock on her door. Before she could answer Vanessa entered.

'Get over it Ashley! You can't keep sobbing about something that Barbie said!'

She sat down next to Ashley and put her arm around her friend. 'Get dressed, we can go to the beach.'

They heard a beep. Vanessa looked up and asked 'What was that?'

'It means I have a new e-mail.' Ashley said while looking for her favorite bikini. You can open it and read it to me.'

'It's from Zac and Lucas.' Vanessa stated. 'It says:'

_Dear Ashley,_

_I would love it if you could have dinner with us this Saturday. _

_My sister, Zac and I will be there. If you want you can invite Vanessa. _

_Zac and I would like that. I take it you know where I live?_

_I hope to see you at school tomorrow, if I don't see you please e-mail if you_

_Can make it!_

_Love,_

_Zac and Lucas_

Vanessa sighed when she read Zac's name. Ever since she heard some girls at school talk about 'hottie' Zac Efron she couldn't stop thinking about him in a……'I really like this guy' way.

'What?' Ashley asked her when she saw Vanessa staring.

'Oh, nothing' she looked down.

'You were thinking about Zac eh?' Ashley laughed.

'No, I hate him. Don't you remember what he did to Nate. Nate is my friend and Zac treated him really bad. I will never ever think about that guy……' she snapped.

_Just keep telling yourself that and maybe he will leave you alone!_

They got their things and went to the beach. They were laying in the sun when suddenly there was a shadow.

Vanessa opened her eyes and saw Marissa.

'Get out of my sight, you're ruining it!' she snapped

Marissa just glared at her and later raised her eyebrow at her.

'Really Marissa I hate your face, can I draw on it……I'm sure I can make it look better, wouldn't take much!' she sneered.

'You just watch your back you slut! And stay away from Lucas…and Zac! They're mine!'

Vanessa laughed 'both of them?'

'No, Lucas is mine and Missy likes Zac. You got nothing to offer a guy like that!' she snapped now looking at Ashley. 'He doesn't even like you'

Vanessa laughed again 'If he doesn't like her then why are we VIP's at his party next week and why are we having dinner at his place Saturday?'

Marissa smirked 'maybe so he can tell you he hates you, and to give you a look at how the other half lives!' she turned around and started walking.

Vanessa made an annoyed sound and looked at Ashley. 'She's wrong you know….He really likes you.' Ashley nodded.

Saturday afternoon

'Ashley! Would you hurry up!' Vanessa shouted from downstairs. It was weird but she was really looking forward to this dinner and she didn't want to be late.

'I'm done!' Ashley sang as she came down the stairs. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pink dress that came down to her knees. Around her waist was a darker pink belt. 'so what do you think Ness? Do I look OK?'

Vanessa nodded happily. Ashley looked gorgeous and she thought she didn't look bad herself. She borrowed a dress from her friend Trish.

It was champagne colored satin and flowed down to her ankles. She let her wavy hair fall down her back and applied a little make-up.

'wow Ness, you look incredible. Why? It's not like you are trying to impress someone. Right?' Ashley asked with a huge grin on her face.

Vanessa could feel her cheeks getting warmer. Why? Why would she blush, she didn't like that stupid Zac! He is so mean! Ok fine, maybe I like him a little, but only because he has such nice eyes and a cute sm….GOSH. it is getting worse by the second.

They arrived and Lucas' place and he let them in.

'You two look beautiful tonight' they heard a voice say.

Vanessa turned around and saw Zac. She decided to have a little fun and said: 'Oh so tonight we look beautiful eh? What are you trying to say, that we look hideous in school?' she raised her eyebrow and tried not to laugh at his pained expression.

'I, I am sorry I didn't mean it like that'

'Ok fine you're forgiven' she smiled at him and he smiled back.

After dinner they sat down in the garden and talked. It was going well and they had even danced on the patio.

'So erm Vanessa, do you have a boyfriend?' Zac asked trying to sound casual

'What? Oh no' an she shook her head.

'so who are you going to the party with then?'

'Well I was going with Ashley but I don't think she'll come with _me_' Vanessa said pointing her head in the direction of Lucas and Ashley who were sitting next to each other, eyes locked.

Zac laughed and said: 'Well, do you wanna be my date? It doesn't have to be a date date but we can just hang out. I don't know anybody yet and you're good company.'

Vanessa smiled and thought about it for a second before saying: 'I would love to Zac.'

'Great, do you want me to pick you up?' Vanessa started laughing. 'Why? You live here!'

'Well I just thought that way you wouldn't have to walk or anything, I won't mind'

Vanessa smiled and nodded. 'Ok, deal'

_What am I doing? What did I get myself into?_


End file.
